


Sinful Bounty

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Cosmic Cowboys, Drama, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, References to Drugs, Sexual Interfacing, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Set in an extremely AU universe where Cybertron has been lost. The Quintessons returned, thousands of vorns ago, and reclaimed the planet that was once, supposedly, theirs. Only a few escaped the horrors of the Reclamation and among those survivors a crew of lost stragglers was born. Built from both forgotten soldiers and abandoned sparklings these remaining Transformers carved their place into the outer star-systems as Bounty Hunters.  Now, they struggle to exist amongst the vast and varied species the universe holds, quietly keeping to their own until an unexpected and lifechanging job lands at their pedes.They have never handled a bounty of this proportion but for their new Captain, Megatron, he cannot help but wonder...Will the cost be greater than the reward?
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Ratchet/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Sheets of rain cut through the neon lit streets of the city known as Xyhen, a filthy yet sprawling city that resided on some outer planet of a small unimpressive star system that few cared to know the name of. The only reason the city was more well-known than the galaxy it was settled within was because of its reputation, a reputation swathed in corruption, illegal trafficking of species, gambling, drug cartels… 

Here anything was possible and, for decent creatures, that was far more of a curse than a promise, thus they stayed away but, for the bounty hunters that currently hid within her stormy streets Xyhen was a place where fortunes lie. 

“Gods, I hate cities like this.” Megatron, Captain of the hunter ship Iron Will muttered quietly. He shook his helm in revulsion as courtesans of all sizes and species called out to patrons from windows up high. Considering the weather, he was surprised to find the streets as filled as they were. He could only imagine how crowded the city would be when there were fairer conditions. 

“I vehemently agree, Sir.” His first mate, Dreadwing, agreed from where he crouched behind his leader. The smaller mech’s expression mirrored his Captain’s as he scowled at the many glowing advertisements that covered each of the buildings before him. They offered a variety of different entertainment for the city’s visitors, from strip clubs to local taverns, drug shops, and of course the city’s near infamous underground blood matches. “A repugnant scene, but if we do this job right, we may never have to be in a disgraceful place like this again. At least until the credits run dry.” He reminded his Captain with a smile but Megatron could only offer a grunt in return. 

“That _is_ _why_ I chose to take the job. We have never been promised a bounty of this size but… I don’t know Dreadwing. This job seemed too good to be true from the start. Maybe I should have listened to my instincts better on this one and ignored the rewards. I hope I didn’t just doom us all.” He hissed disgruntledly, pulling further into the shadows of the alleyway as a pair of medium sized organics ran past.

**_Wait, are those Otets or…_** Megatron’s optics narrowed uncertainly as the creatures passed him. The two were six limbed, just as his Verolin target was, so he had to check twice to make sure it was in fact Otets rushing by and not his mark running off. **_Arrgh, so many organics look the same. I need to calm down and focus. I need to trust my team and my instincts… But all of my instincts are screaming to get the frag out of here!_**

“I recognize the value of your instincts Sir.” Dreadwing continued, almost as if he could hear his leader’s inner battle. “But I also understand the importance of accepting such a job. This will not only improve our standing amongst the Guild, it will also leave us with enough funds to continue operations long into the future.” His companion reluctantly stated, peering up at his Captain with a determined expression. “Not to mention being able to afford the medical supplies we need.”

His leader hummed thoughtfully at that. “Yes, but does desperation excuse stupidity?” He pondered, his tone falling somber.

Dreadwing placed a servo on his Captain’s shoulder. “I know you have faced a bit of backlash from some of the older crew members for this job Sir, but we all stand with you on this. It is a high tier target, a dangerous one, but… If anyone can do it, it is you.” 

Megatron smiled down at his shipmate. “It isn’t just me that will be the one to pull this off, Dreadwing. A Captain is nothing were it not for his crew.” 

The smaller mech tilted his helm in thanks. “As you remind us often, Sir.” 

A groan escaped Megatron. “How many times do I need to remind you, you don’t have to call me Sir.” He scolded his first mate for perhaps the thousandth time since becoming Captain, but he knew his protests would go unheeded.

When only silence answered his query, Megatron laughed quietly to himself and again turned his attention to the glow of the streets or, more appropriately, the shadows lined along them. “Have you gotten confirmation from the others? Is everything in place?” He asked, his crimson optics dilating in tight as he searched for any sign of his other crew members but so far he could find nothing. 

That was either a very good sign or a terribly bad one. 

“Affirmative Sir, all parties are ready and waiting.” Dreadwing confirmed. “Jazz and Prowl have their position covered and weapons hot, Shockwave has infiltrated the city’s surveillance and traffic databases so we have a clear escape route. Ratchet is on standby and the Iron Will has been cleared of the docking bay. It and the rest of the team await us at the decided pickup. Everything is prepared.”

“Not everything.” Megatron grumbled, his servo clenching tightly as he checked his messages for perhaps the hundredth time that night. 

Dreadwing frowned up at him. “Still no word from Lockdown’s group?” He inquired, his tone respectful but his discomfort at working with the other bounty hunter and his company was clear. 

“Nothing. The bastard.” Megatron snarled, grinding his dentae together as a sense of doom continued to gnaw at the back of his helm. “Why did this opportunity have to come through him? It is bad enough that we are about to take in a member of one of the most well-known criminal organizations in this system but having a mech like Lockdown involved… This has nightmare written all over it.” 

“Only if we fail Sir.” Dreadwing reminded him with a flash of his optics to which Megatron rumbled worriedly. 

“Well, even if we succeed we will become fairly famous, and not in a good way considering who we are about to screw with.” 

The smaller mech nodded. “We have dealt with this pressure before, at least it is honorable work Sir. This Verolin is known for sex trafficking as well as having ties to the slave trade throughout Propious. It would be an honor to bring him to justice.” He insisted heatedly.

Megatron smirked over his shoulder at his first mate. “You know, if fate hadn’t taken the turns it did and we still had a planet to call our own, I could see you as a great leader there Dreadwing. Sadly, you are stuck as a lowly bounty hunter.” 

The other bot scoffed at the compliment but Megatron caught a slight blush form on the mech’s faceplates just before he lowered his helm to hide it. “Fighting from the shadows can be just as noble Sir, especially with a leader like you.” He answered with an appreciative nod to his leader. “Out of all the fates we Transformers have suffered; I count myself immensely fortunate that I ended up where I am.” 

“Yes… I suppose we are amongst the lucky ones, aren’t we?” Megatron whispered, peering down the murky puddles forming at his pedes as he contemplated just how a ragtag group of Transformers had made their way from hopeless wanderers to becoming one of the most up and coming bounty hunter teams in the known systems. 

**_Primus, it has been a venture hasn’t it? Pfft, I do not why I even bother mentioning that name anymore. The idea of gods, what a joke. A joke that we pathetically believed in with all our sparks, that some do even now. Poor fools. No wonder we are a dying race…_ **

**_……….._ **

For all his scorn regarding the existence of gods, once upon a time, one could have said Megatron was a religious mech. He had believed in the same rhetoric as many former Cybertronians used to for their supposed planet-like deity but that… That was before Primus apparently abandoned his followers and Cybertron was lost through what was now known as the Reclamation. 

Though the title sounded impressive, the reality was far less so as it was merely a swift and ruthless conquest of their home led by none other than their former, and dangerously forgotten ‘masters’, the Quintessons. 

Megatron had hardly been out of his sparkling vorns when it happened. When monsters from afar descended upon his planet, all of them claiming revenge for a fight so old even the historians neglected to accept it as anything but legend. Like him, most Cybertronians knew a different history, one where they were created by the mighty Primus but the moment the invaders arrived it was a bit harder to define what their _true_ beginnings were.

So many called out to Primus in that time, praying he would spare his followers but for some unknown reason, they received nothing but silence as their race was systematically enslaved or killed off. No one understood why their deity allowed such destruction, they didn’t understand what they had done to deserve to be abandoned but…

None of that mattered in the end anyways. 

From what he had learned since then, it had taken scarcely three short vorns before life for all Cybertronians changed forever. The invaders were smart, their numbers overwhelming, and when a species spends thousands of vorns focusing on nothing but revenge for unsuspecting victims, it helps add an edge to their blade. 

Some were lucky enough to escape the dying planet though, for once it became clear they were no match for the invading Quints, the Exodus began… Sadly, it began far too late and was handled terribly. As happens with elite societies, the rich and privileged were the first to be sent off planet. Most of them using their own private shuttles to whisk them away to safety but for those fighting the war or who were born into more disadvantaged areas of Cybertron, escape from the invasion was nearly impossible. 

The numbers of captured or dead grew to millions in that last vorn, leaving only scattered groups of militia style forces that were mostly made up from whomever was left behind and then… Then there were the overwhelming number of orphans that had to find a way to survive in the ashes, Megatron among them. 

So many Creators had tried to send their sparklings away from the fighting. The government had even set up camps for the children but as the war spread even those safe havens became inhospitable. Megatron hardly remembered his Creators at this point, recalling nothing but the sensation of warm arms and a pair of loving optics that haunted his dream-cycles from time to time. For him what truly stood out from his childhood was his hunger, the feeling of loss, but also the determination to endure. 

As his planet crumbled around him, he and many other sparklings that were abandoned formed a small gang of sorts in the last days of the Reclamation. All of them took care of one another regardless of where they once hailed from. When you had to rely on feeding off dead frames for energon it didn’t matter if you were once from the glittering city of Iacon or stinking slums of Kaon, you were just survivors. 

**_The only family I truly remember._** Megatron mused, peering back down at Dreadwing with warm optics as he considered the mech. Like most of his crew now, Dreadwing had once been a member of his so-called gang, the Decepticons as he had called them. Perhaps a foolish title but it sounded threatening enough for a starving group of sparklings and inspired courage when they needed it most. Dreadwing, Jazz, Prowl, even Lockdown started there together, so many lost in a world of pain, fire, and fear until one unsuspecting day they were rescued.

Optics shuttered, Megatron recalled that day, a day he had never expected to come but had prayed for constantly. He and some of the other children had been searching through the remains of some city’s ruins when, out of nowhere, a massive shadow crested the wreckage.

**_I was terrified. I thought that that was it and all the fighting we had done was for naught…_** He recalled, smiling as his memory file flared to life and again he saw the bot that changed his life. **_Ultra_** _**Magnus…**_

Though young in his own right, the towering blue mech was one of the few soldiers that remained on Cybertron. Left behind by the leaders he had served; Magnus and his small crew had been salvaging for any energon they could find when instead, they had come across Megatron and his gang of sparklings. It was a surprise for both groups. 

Megatron had acted first, clumsily handling a rusted blaster he had recovered from some dead frame along the way, before he faced off against the strangers. Soon the other sparklings were at his side, each of them forming a circle around the youngest members of their group but Magnus… He just smiled and held out his servo. 

_“You are not alone anymore, littles ones. We have fuel, we have a ship… You are safe now.”_ The mech had told them, his deep voice comforting and so different compared to the screams and explosions that they were used to. It was then, with a thundering spark and tears in his optics that Megatron made a choice… A desperate choice to trust in the gods one last time as he literally, and metaphorically, placed his life and those he protected into Magnus’ outstretched servo. 

He remembered the moment he knew for certain that his life would never be as it was before the war. The realization came while he had watched his planet disappear from view as Magnus’ ship sailed into the inky depths of unknown space. It was the last time he would see Cybertron, the last time _any_ of them would see it.

Soon after their departure the Quintessons initiated their final blow to his species whey they activated an impenetrable and highly advanced cloaking barrier around the planet they had conquered. The shield essentially locking any poor spark still on Cybertron’s surface in, and locking those lost in space out.

Thus, the tragic tale of the Reclamation and the beginning of the end for the Cybertronian race or, as they were now simply called, Transformers.

……………….

With a heavy vent, the young Captain lifted his helm and peered up at stormy sky above him. **_So many of us lost to the stars… I wonder how long it has been since I have seen Cybertron now?_**

He hated asking that question, hated how it seemed to plague his processor no matter how hard he tried to forget the planet he and his species once called home but for some reason he continued to mark the loss. Maybe it was because, deep down, he felt someone needed to take that responsibility on. Someone had to remember what had been taken from them, regardless of the pain it caused.

_BONNNNG! BONNNNNG!_

Somewhere a loud bell rang out, its sound both pulling him from his mournful pondering as well as indicating it was now past midnight.

“Damnit… Why hasn’t he contacted me by now?” Megatron hissed through clenched dentae. He could only imagine that if he felt this concerned his teammates were probably feeling the same. “I am going to check in with the rest of the crew again.” Megatron mumbled, more to himself than his commander, before activating his radio.

**:Jazz, how do things look on your end?:** He asked, peering up at the building set right next to the hotel their mark was currently residing in. He still couldn’t see Prowl or Jazz perched on top of its roof but if they told Dreadwing they were ready, he knew it to be true.

**:All good here Megs, if ya ignore the fact that Ah’ am currently PEEPING on one of the nastiest fraggers Ah’ have ever SEEN! Pretty sure Ah’ am gonna need ma optics and processor sanitized in boiling OIL after this, Cap.:** Jazz complained in response to the hail, his tone hovering somewhere between revulsion and horrified fascination. **:I mean, how does anyone that looks like him even get to enter one of these places! Everything he touches gets covered in slime! Uuuugh frag that… Just look what he did to the berth! That is just wron…:**

**:Jazz! Will you just focus on the mission please?:** Megatron smirked as Prowl interrupted his mate’s rant from the background.

**:Ah’ am focused Prowler! That is the fragging PROBLEM!:** Jazz snapped back. **:Ah’ am _appallingly_ focused on slag that I have never dreamed of… Ohhh, shiiiit! Did you see that!? Uuuugh, why can’t we just kill this slimy fucker and be done with it Captain!?: **

Megatron sighed patiently. **:Lockdown said the mark is worth nothing dead Jazz, we have been over this. Just, avert your optics when slag gets… Uhhh, too much.:** He told the mech as he stifled a chuckle. **:You don’t have to watch _everything_ Jazz, just make sure he doesn’t leave that room.:**

There was silence for a moment before a static laced groan answered him. : **Aaaargh! Fine! But if Ah’ am mentally scarred from this afterwards Megs, that is on YOU!:** The other mech promised before grumbling some more and ending the transmission.

**_I am so sorry Jazz._** Megatron silently apologized to his friend before switching his radio over to another of his crew. One by one he checked in with his teammates, making certain everyone was ready until finally he got to the one even he had to admit he was nervous about contacting; the Iron Will’s senior medic, Ratchet.

**_I hope he isn’t in the mood to lecture. He is always crankier when it is raining…_** Megatron lamented when a sharp and grizzled voice filled his audial.

**:What!? I already told Dreadwing I was ready, what do you want Megatron?:**

Again, Megatron sighed. **:Doing rounds Ratchet, just wanted to make sure everything was fine with…:** He never got to finish.

**:FINE!? No, everything is _not_ fine! I am soaked from helm to pede, I got all kinds of whores and drug addicts asking me if I am looking for a _‘good time’_ , and I have nearly stepped on at least four of these tiny organics! NEVER MIND the fact that we should have NEVER teamed up with a mech as untrustworthy as Lockdown! He would sooner have you taken out of the hunting game entirely than see you succeed in this!:**

Digits pressed firmly against his forehelm, Megatron vented in slowly. **:Are you done?:** He asked, knowing the question could very easily destroy the wall of self-control his friend that was seething behind but, he had hope for the older bot yet.

**:NO! No, I am not done! Frag I could go all night with just how fragged up this situation is buuuuut all this moisture is aggravating my vocalizer so I will keep it short.:** Ratchet was silent a moment, both he and Megatron staring into the haze of foggy, neon lit streets before he continued. **:Megatron, let’s leave. Let’s abandon this nightmare right now and go back to the Iron Will? I know Lockdown was once a friend and I know we need the credits but… Damnit mech! We aren’t on the same side anymore for a reason, kid. Let’s go home? We can get a better job. One that is safer, might pay less but we won’t be messing with syndicates!:**

Guilt began to fester in place of Megatron’s worry but at the same time his processor warred against the shame as he considered what this hunt could provide for his team in the future. Somberly he made his choice.

**:Ratchet… I know the risks. I have seen Magnus fail as I might tonight but, he accepted the chance of failure because of the hope for success. This mark is a monster, a monster we are helping get off the streets and we are possibly saving some lives by doing so. I believe it is worth it to try and take him down. Please, please believe in me? In us?:** He begged his elder, his spark hammering with uncertainty.

This time the pause on the other end of the line seemed to go on for eternity, every nano-second drawing Megatron deeper into his own doubts about this job and, in a small way, whether or not Magnus made the right choice in choosing him as Captain of the Iron Will.

That too was a question that haunted him, _had_ haunted him since the day his former Captain relinquished his control of ship and crew.

Eventually he heard a defeated vent escape the medic. **:I do trust ya kid, you know that. Fine, let’s get this over with so we can get escape this scrap heap and get the frag out of this corrupted star system. I am too old for this shit.:** He added before signing off.

Megatron chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his helm in relief. Ratchet wasn’t the most pleasant of characters at times but he always meant well.

“Is everything in order Sir?” Dreadwing inquired, wiping some rain off his faceplates as he peered up at his leader.

“On _our_ end, yes.” His leader answered curtly. “I swear, if Lockdown has abandoned us on this, I will strangle the mech myself. That is if Ratchet doesn’t get to _me_ fir…”

_Beeep, beep!_

Megatron jolted as his radio suddenly flared to life, his rant ending immediately once he realized the caller’s I.D. number. **_About fragging time!_**

**:Lockdown, where have you been?:** He snarled, impatiently waiting while static crackled in his audial. 

**:We are in position. Ready to move when you are Megatron.:** The other hunter reported, clearly ignoring the other bot’s question. 

**_Frag it all, I hate him._ **

Megatron’s spark began to pulse faster, it always did just before a job. **:Good. Remember, though my team is doing the heavy lifting on this one, yours needs to be prepared to jump in should trouble occur. There is no telling what this fragger has for backup in there…:**

A long groan came from the other end of the call. **:Megatron, because of _my_ informants we know what to expect. The target has a small troop of guards and is more concerned with getting his spike sucked right now than being taken into custody. You and your _infallible_ Decepticons should be able to handle one distracted mark, right? Or did I hire the wrong crew, brother?: **

The cables at the back of Megatron’s neck tightened in frustration. **_Brother!? Arrogant shit. Arrrgh…Just deal with it. This nightmare is almost done and then you can get paid and tell Lockdown to fuck off for good. Just a little longer…_**

He cleared his vocalizer. **:Just be prepared for anything, alright? You may be a prick but your people don’t deserve to die because of your arrogance. Mine either.:**

Lockdown laughed sardonically at his statement. **:Arrogance Megatron? Look who is talking.:**

Beside him Dreadwing snorted. “I have to agree with him there, Sir.” He remarked with a grin. 

Megatron glared flatly back at him before shuffling further away so Dreadwing couldn’t hear. **:Whatever mech, let’s just do this right.:** He grumbled as he brought up his HUD and activated battle protocols. 

Again, Lockdown chuckled back at him. **:You agreed to trust me with this when you accepted my offer Megatron. I needed heavy hitters, and you needed a way in to the higher circuit of the Guild. If you were so damn worried why are you here at all… brother?:** Was all the other Transformer said before ending the call. 

“Because I too can be an idiot, apparently…” Megatron muttered to himself, his massive frame rising to its pedes. He grimaced as the rain and wind battered against his plating, this new position allowing the liquid to have twice as much surface area to crash against until it poured from his helm and limbs in rivulets.

**_Gods I hate this place._** He groaned miserably, turning to see Dreadwing rise to his pedes as well. 

“Ready Sir?” The blue flyer asked before transforming to his rifle. 

Megatron scoffed nervously. “Frag I hope so. We go in quick, we go in quiet, and hope Lockdown will hold up his end should this all goes to slag.” He mumbled before lowering his helm against the rain and moving towards his target’s destination. He had done all he could up to this point, his crew had, and maybe even Lockdown had as well… 

Now, the rest was up to fate. 


	2. That Worked Out Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 already!? Yes... I have been working on this a bit and have a good portion written... Not exactly edited though. I do hope you like it. Sorry if I left in errors.

**_Why can nothing ever go right?_ **

That was the thought Megatron had as his battered frame curled in on itself just before slamming through some unfortunate piece of furniture that had _somehow_ remained intact up to this point. (Well… _Had_ remained intact?) Glass _exploded_ under him, jagged pieces wedging themselves deep into his transformation seams and biting into the sensitive protoform there in hundreds of tiny splinters. 

**_Arrrgh damnit… It is going take forever to get those out._** His muddled processor noted when a scream was heard from somewhere to the left of him. 

“AHHHHHAAA! It’s got ma fragging leg!” 

“J-Jazz…” Megatron grated out, his frame crushing even more glass into it as he rolled onto the front of his chassis. Blinking past tears of pain, he scanned about for the smaller mech but with the room being in such shambles and the broken lights blinking like mad above him he couldn’t make out much. 

“Jazz! Stop it you idiot! It’s me! Stop kicking at my faceplates!” Prowl snapped back irritably and even with everything going so wrong around him, Megatron couldn’t help but smirk at the couple. 

**_Leave it to them to bicker in the middle of all th… Awww scrap._** His line of thought was quickly interrupted as a shadow fell over him and with it, a nasty sounding growl.

 ** _Uuugh, him again._** The silver mech groaned, rolling to his back once more and lifting his arm across his faceplates just in time to catch the hairy foot that was trying to crush it. 

“Ennn noc TAAAAA!” The beast above him bellowed, his language sounding something akin to Hevial, but Megatron couldn’t be certain because the dialect seemed off. Not that now was the best time to pick apart the complexities of vernacular perfection anyways. He knew what the thing meant. 

Pressing down on Megatron’s arm harder the creature leaned forwards and wrapped his scarred, thick fingers around the bot’s throat cables. 

“Ahhhhck! P-Prowl…” Megatron tried to choke out, his processor lagging as its energon flow ebbed. He turned his helm away from the snarling muzzle above him, partly so he could try and find his teammate but also to avoid the rancid smelling drool that was dripping from the beast’s fangs. 

“Hold on Megatron!” Prowl called to him just to swear a moment later. “Slag it all, the target has run off.” 

**_Of coooourse he did._** Megatron growled at the news but he wasn’t surprised. **_And everything had been going so well till this bastard showed up._**

Up to this point things _had_ been going well, if you would believe it. They had easily infiltrated the ‘hotel’ without setting off any alarms, thanks to Shockwave. They had even made excellent time in making it to their mark’s room, and hadn't even needed to pay off nosey personnel to get there.

 _His_ team preformed _their_ part beautifully. 

In fact, by the time Dreadwing and Megatron had broken through the door, subdued the pathetic excuses for guards, frightened off the poor prostitute that was supposed to service their target, and managed to get their weeping mark kneeling on the ground, he had almost wondered why he needed Lockdown for this mission at all... 

Silly him. 

Dreadwing had been shackling the Verolin’s second set of arms when a thunderous roar erupted outside the windowed wall of the room and then, bedlam. 

From that point everything became a blur to Megatron. He remembered the wall exploding inwards, bricks and debris blinding him when Dreadwing suddenly cried out. Megatron had run to his commander, his optics going wide as the dust began to settle when he found himself staring up at what he could only describe as a humanoid/ cyber-ape/ fur-ball like _demon_ that towered over him by at least six feet. In his hand Dreadwing dangled by his leg. 

The thing had roared then his long arm swinging out with Dreadwing in tow. Covering his faceplates as best he could, Dreadwing’s frame tore through furniture of all kinds before slamming into Megatron, knocking the silver bot off his pedes, and finally ending his turbulent journey when the creature let go and threw him out of the wall he had just destroyed. 

The entire sequence of chaos had happened in less than a minute but luckily his teammates were professionals and immediately adapted to the new threat. Megatron had sprung to his pedes and barreled into the monster as Prowl and Jazz abandoned their scouting position and rushed the building to help their leader. Together the trio handled the ‘pet’ well enough, sort of, but Lockdown and his promised backup had been nowhere to be seen!

Until now that was. 

“Holy frag!? What is THAT!?”

 ** _Now he shows up!_** Megatron’s optics flashed as the other hunter’s voice finally filtered through his ringing audials. 

“Wh-where _w-were_ y-you!?” He strangled out, his voice hardly audible as the pressure around his neck increased. Lockdown didn’t answer but he did at least begin to shoot at the stinking beast, distracting it long enough for Megatron to wiggle his other arm free and lift his cannon right in front of the bastard’s face. 

“F-frag OFF!” He cried, the plating on his arm warming as his weapon’s charge grew and then with a flash of blinding light and a resounding _BOOM_ the weight of the creature was gone. 

**_Damn…_** Given how close the blast was next to his own helm the world around Megatron dissolved into nothing but white light and sirens for a klik but he was more than aware of the remains of the creature’s head splashing against his frame. 

Blood, broken teeth, and brain matter showered down on the silver mech but he couldn’t helped feel relieved, if not slightly disgusted, when the monster crashed through the other half of the table he had broken and stayed still afterwards. There was no way something could survive a shot to the face from this range, right? 

**_F-frag I h-hope not..._** As the world came back into focus and his hearing returned Megatron forced his aching frame to sit up. The light jingle of falling glass and bone followed his movements, those added with the lasting ring in his audials created a strangely morbid tune as he rose.

**_Disgusting…_** Megatron fought from gagging from the rancid scent of scorched flesh, his weary optics scanning the immobile beast for signs of life once he settled. Fortunately, he found none. 

**_Oh, thank Primus, it is dead._** Cheering silently, the goo encrusted mech grimaced at the now oozing, boney crater that had once been the demon’s face. **_At least that is over._** He thought grimly, not even bothering to look down at his own plating as he knew he was covered in all manner of biology no decent mech should be covered in, when he heard a shuffle from outside the room. 

“That fragger is headed towards the basement! I am going after him. Get the fuck up Megatron, we have work to do!” Lockdown scolded him before the sound of retreating pede steps could be heard. 

Megatron again ground his dentae together so fiercely it hurt. **_Fraggin piece of…_**

Certain one of his optics was continually twitching at this point Megatron stumbled to his pedes. “Telling _me_ we have work to do …” He murmured angrily, his helm turning to watch Prowl and Jazz limp over to him. 

“Sir, Dreadwing landed down in the alley below after being thrown. Considering he has not flown back up to us, I assume he might be unconscious.” The white mech reported, his frame looking almost as battered and cracked as his Captain’s but poor Jazz looked worse off. 

Megatron’s spark burned guilty as he scanned the two mechs. “This is my fault; I should have been better prepared.” He snarled, cursing himself before waving the two bots off. “You go help him, I will follow after Lockdown and the mark. Pull Ratchet in as well to deal with injuries.” 

Jazz growled at his suggestion and immediately grabbed his arm with a shaking servo. “Hey boss, Ah’ know you like the whole idea of lone gunslinger thing and all but we ain’t letting you go alon… Ohhh…” He had to stop as his leg suddenly collapsed under him but luckily Megatron caught him. 

“Jazz you can hardly stand, Dreadwing is injured, and it is all because I was a fool. I am not letting Lockdown take this mark from us and I am done with putting you all in more danger.” Megatron insisted, carefully lifting the black mech into his mate’s arms. 

Wrapping his arms protectively around his partner Prowl frowned at Megatron. “I can secure Jazz and then come after you Sir.” He offered and Megatron smiled in return. 

“I have this Prowl. Lockdown may be a fragger but I know getting the job done is just as important to him as it is me. We both need these credits. I just need to make sure one of our team is there at the end so he doesn’t _conveniently_ disappear with what we worked for.” 

Prowl shook his helm, his flickering optics fleeting between Jazz to Megatron apprehensively. “Slag it… Alright Megatron. But, but if you don’t walk out of this building in thirty kliks we are coming in.” He promised with blazing optics, Jazz mirroring his mate’s expression as he too looked up at Megatron with equal determination. The young Captain could only smile proudly at them both. 

“I doubt it will take us that long, the target is shackled and terrified... As long as he has no more _pets_ , I think we will do just fine.” He remarked with a wink before standing tall and turning towards the hall. He hesitated just a moment before disappearing, his optics peering over his bleeding shoulder at Prowl. “Keep um safe Prowl.” 

The white mech vented out worriedly. “Always Megatron. Watch your back out there, I know Lockdown won’t.” 

Megatron scoffed at his warning before rushing after the other hunter. **_Oh, I am certain he will be watching my back Prowl… Let’s just hope it isn’t for target practice._**

**_…………………._ **

Apparently, the building was much larger than Megatron had initially grasped, that realization forming as he and Lockdown carefully jogged down yet another rickety flight of stairs. He was certain they were at least three stories underground at this point. 

“This just gets worse and worse.” He hissed irritably, his optics burning into the back of Lockdown’s helm furiously. 

The other mech snarled back at him. “Obviously my informant was off on a few things, I will deal with the fragger later. Right now, let’s focus on retrieving the mark _you_ let slip away.” 

**_I?_ **

**_I let slip away!?_ **

Megatron’s glare intensified to the point he hoped it would melt a hole in the back of Lockdown’s helm. “We were supposed to work together on this Lockdown.” He reminded the hunter with a snarl, nearly knocking them both down the stairs when Lockdown stopped abruptly and spun on him. 

“Yeah, _you_ are the muscle and I get the intel.” Lockdown hissed back. 

“Bad intel, evidently.” Megatron pointed out, privately enjoying how where he stood on the stairs made him even taller than usual compared to the other bot. “And you were supposed to back me up if trouble happened. Trouble happened Lockdown and you were nowhere to be seen!” 

Lockdown growled. “My team ran into trouble as well Megatron. Why do you think I am the only one still here? They were all beat to scrap!” 

Ignoring the fact that Lockdown just admitted yet another glaring failure in his plan, Megatron stilled at that and narrowed his optics suspiciously at the other mech. “I didn’t know you cared so much.” He offered, truly surprised that Lockdown cared about anything beyond getting paid but it seemed his awe was ill placed once the smaller mech scoffed at him. 

“Pfft, I don’t care about that! Once we finish this job, I can replace them easily. What I _care_ about is how much more complicated this becomes now that it is only the two of us. Never mind the fact that you currently smell like a wet furthwrat.” He added, shaking his helm in disgust at Megatron’s worry before turning on his heel and continuing their descent. 

Megatron’s optics twitched faster. **_Just ignore him. The job is almost done and then I can get back to my ship, make sure everyone is alright, and then wash this filth off of me._**

Eventually, they made it to the bottom of the stairs, each mech crouching as they readied their weapons and slowly moved down the long corridor they now found themselves in. 

“My reports revealed only three rooms down here.” Lockdown whispered. “The boiler room, storage, and a maid’s quarters.” 

Megatron side-glanced the other hunter flatly. “So what you are telling me is there could be a whole other building down here? Oh, or maybe a petting zoo?” He asked sarcastically yet his voice held no humor in it, he was done with surprises. 

Lockdown growled quietly at him. “Shut up and pick a door. I chose the boiler room.” Was all he said before huffing and stomping towards one of the three doors set on the left wall of the room. 

**_Primus, let this be the end of it._** Megatron prayed as he scanned between the two remaining doors. **_A maid’s quarters and storage room… If I was terrified and being hunted, which would I choose?_**

His target was Verolinian; a medium sized species with numerous arms, webbed hands, smooth flesh, and enormous eyes that took up almost half their face. They were amphibious in nature lending them the freedom to either live in water or above ground yet they always had to be cautious of how long they were in open air. Their skin was fragile even at the best of times but when dry it cracked under the slightest distress. That it was raining outside had been one of the reasons their target had been out in the first place today but when Dreadwing had been shackling the creature Megatron had noticed how flaky his skin was becoming. **_He needs water…_**

“What door leads to the maid’s quarters?” He whispered to Lockdown, and he watched as the other mech’s arms lifted and pointed at the central most doorway. Nodding in thanks Megatron stepped around his companion and, quietly as he could, snuck towards it. 

“On three we open.” Lockdown told him, his digits wrapping around the small knob as Megatron’s did the same for his. “One… Two… Three!” 

Spark thundering and weapon ready Megatron twisted the handle, pushed, and quickly skirted into the room. Lockdown did the same behind him, or he assumed he did because the moment Megatron was inside he quickly shut the door behind him and adjusted his optics to the darkness he found himself in. 

**_Should I use the lights?_** He wondered, knowing his night vision was better than most species but Verolinians had exceptional eyesight; a useful gift when you spend half your lifetime traversing through murky water. 

After a quick scan around him, Megatron spotted what he assumed was a switch but decided against using it, for now at least. Instead he dialed up the sensitivity on his audials, adding their strength to his improved sight. He hoped between the two of them it would be enough to rival his target’s abilities. 

Stilling his spark and vents Megatron remained crouched by the door for a klik and just listened. He could hear liquid flowing through pipes, that was hopeful, but he could also hear the creaking of springs and the light sound of breathing coming from numerous points in the rooms, that was worrisome. 

**_There are creatures sleeping in here._** Narrowing his optics Megatron took in what little he could see. It seemed as if the maid’s quarters was also an actual living quarters, funny enough. The room he was in was littered with about a dozen beds where the staff would sleep overnight. His spark skipped as he realized how many of them were currently occupied and for a moment, he doubted his choice to enter here. 

**_Maybe he is in another room, no one seems disturbed here but… My entrance also went unnoticed. I really don’t want to have to subdue him with so many innocents nearby._ **

Though his target was clearly a coward, as was illustrated the first time he and Dreadwing found him and he started crying like a sparkling, but he was also desperate at this point and desperation made anyone dangerous. 

**_I wonder if he is still shackled?_** Megatron wondered, peering at the ground as he searched for the bindings that had been previously attached to the mark but either they weren’t there or it was too dark to find them. Along the way here he had made sure to keep an optic out for the stasis cuffs but hadn’t spotted them then either. He hoped that meant they were still attached. 

Grimacing as his plates creaked against one another, Megatron lifted himself out of his crouch and again scanned around himself all the while listening for any unnatural sounds. Being so deep underground did help muffle the bustle of the streets above but it also helped muffle many sounds within too. Though Lockdown was in a chamber nearby Megatron couldn’t hear the mech at all. 

**_Well, he hasn’t messaged me yet…That could mean he hasn’t found him yet OR he has and conveniently forgot to tell me._** A huff of exasperation left him unwittingly. **_Jobs are so much harder when you cannot trust who you are working with. If this goes belly up Ratchet is going to have a field day telling me he was right and Magnus…_**

Megatron’s brow furrowed as he contemplated the former Captain of the Iron Will, his guilt considering how poorly this whole job had gone since the beginning reminding him of how Magnus had specifically told him to avoid it. 

“ _Not all Transformers are like us Megatron, as Lockdown has shown us time and time again.”_ His retired leader had said from his berth, his vents rasping with exhaustion and pain. _“I understand supporting our lost brethren when we can, but Lockdown is a loose cannon. Remember it is not only you that you are signing up for this, but the crew that follows you. Your family, Megatron… Remember that.”_

 ** _I know Magnus… I remember, thus why they are all aboveground and I am here alone._** Megatron weakly countered his old Captain’s warning but he could already hear the rumble of disapproval Magnus would give him in return _because_ he was alone. 

_“All your life you have struggled with getting close to anyone Megatron, us included. Why, why do you choose to go alone so often when you have an entire ship full of bots ready and willing to stand with you?”_

Megatron’s helm lowered between his shoulders, his optics dimming as he contemplated Magnus’s words. **_I don’t know Magnus… Because I have been alone from the start? Because being alone means you always have a clear processor? Because it means you never care for one more than the others so you can always function as a fair and unbiased leader? Like, like you have always be… Wait, what is that?_**

Suddenly Megatron froze, his contemplation ending the moment something in the air around him changed. It was a subtle variation, something most would never notice but he had spent his life constantly being aware of his mortality and how easily that could end so… So when the temperature increased a few degrees and the faint musk of used wash water overpowered his own reeking chassis for just a klik; the hunter knew his prey was near. 

**_I smell him… He… He is here, here somewhere to… To the right!_ **

His frame moved without thought, spinning as his cannon charged up just before there was a scream and something leapt out from the shadows at him. 

**_SHIT! No chains!_**

Megatron stumbled back as six long limbs grabbed at him, all of them slick and dripping (apparently how he had freed himself) before they wrapped around the arm that held his cannon and dug their claws in deep. 

“ARRRRGH!” Megatron bellowed angrily. The creature evidently had some idea of Transformers as a race as well because it made certain to focus on the seams between Megatron’s plates and the sensitive protoform exposed there. 

“ISSS BAC KEDEN!” The creature shouted at him, his voice just adding to the chorus of screams that were erupting from the previously sleeping maids surrounding them. 

**_Frag it all! They are waking up!_** Megatron snarled at his attacker, his weapon hot and charged to fire but he feared hitting any of those now scrambling for safety… That and he knew he would get nothing were he to accidently kill his mark. **_Damnit! I can’t get a clear shot! I need to get out of here!_**

Blindly stumbling backwards and trying desperately to not step one any of the other creatures running about the room, Megatron searched for the door. His free servo frantically felt along the wall, bumping along the rough stone and metal in search for the knob as his other arm swung about in an attempt to dislodge the target from it. 

**_Where is IT!?_**

“AHHH! HELP!” 

“Ganda Ect heven!” 

“What is happening!?” 

Various voices called out in numerous languages; some terrified and some furious, leading Megatron to become increasingly concerned one of them might foolishly get in the middle of his struggle. **_ARRRGH! Where is the ACCURSED DOOR!?_**

Finally, the feeling of cold metal filled his servo and without hesitation Megatron tightened his grip and turned. 

“Arrrgh!” 

“AHHHHH!” 

Both he and his mark cried out as the door swung backwards, his frame smashing against the ground with a resounding clang but luckily he had been expecting the fall, unlike his attacker. As his target groaned, his claws pulling out of Megatron to steady himself, the silver mech snarled and flipped them both over. Glass and organic bits again fell from his frame as he jammed his cannon against the bastard’s chest and he lifted his bleeding frame up with a rumble of pride. 

“Give up fragger. I have half a processor to bring you in dead so don’t TEMPT ME!” He bellowed, his own fangs gleaming savagely against the flickering hall lights as he sneered at his prisoner. 

“N-Nooo! Noo, give! I GIIIIVE!” The creature begged him in common speech, his wide glossy optics peering up at the hunter pleadingly. 

“D-Don’t you f-fraggin m-move…” Megatron spat brokenly, his frame almost vibrating from the breem of chaos he had just suffered through when he heard his comm link crackle to life. **_Wh-what the… Lockdown? Why is he messaging me when I have the mark HERE?_**

His optics set and narrowed on the weeping creature under him, Megatron lifted his arm and pressed a digit against his audial. **:Lockdown? Where… Where are you? I have… Ahhh, I h-have him surrendered, where are y-you?:** He panted, his helm falling back as his chest heaved for vents. After what seemed far too long, Lockdown answered him.

 **:Plans… P-plans have changed Megatron. Bring the bounty and come to my… My location.:** Lockdown answered him, his tone controlled but clearly strained. 

For a moment Megatron just stood there blinking as he tried to comprehend what he had just been told. **_Plans have… Have changed? What?_**

Once more Megatron lifted his helm to the ceiling, his optics flickering through the static of exhaustion that suddenly seemed to assail him until he begrudgingly set them on the door he had last seen Lockdown crouched in front of. It was then that his lingering sense of doom changed to acute panic and fear. Nervously he activated his comm once more.

 **:Lockdown, what.. What do you mean _plans have changed_?: **He growled, his optic twitching more violently than ever now. 

**:Find me and, and you will see. Don’t linger.:** Was all the other bot offered before his comm went dead and only the pathetic sobs of his bounty filled his audials. 

**_What… Who… Why… Arrrrrgh!_ **

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUUUUUCK!” Rage ripped through his spark, his earlier hope of relief shattering before his very optics and as he lifted both himself and his weeping cargo up, Megatron found himself more than willing to kill any that crossed his path. 

**_I knew! I knew this would be bad but I never… ARRRRRGH FRAAAAG!_ **

Wrapping his servo around his mark’s throat, tight enough to drag him but not kill, Megatron trudged towards the boiler room. His cannon was hot, his optics blazing, and his spark thundering as he stepped up to the door and grabbed the handle. 

**_Ratchet is going to curse me to the Pit and back for this._** He thought darkly as he opened the door and he found a long, dark hallway sprawling out before him instead of the boiler room Lockdown’s informant had promised.

 ** _And here I thought the worse alteration would be a petting zoo down here… How foolish I have been._** Megatron noted bitterly, his crimson optics angrily blazing over the lined guards he spotted waiting for him at the very end of the passage. ** _Well, I suppose I am already spotted, nothing left to do but finish this fragging nightmare._**

And so he did, step by unsteady step he made his way further into the unknown. This job had been a disaster, he was exhausted, covered in filth, glass continued to tear into him but, he continued on.

That was what survivors did after all, they adapted, they learned, they pushed themselves to face uncertainties all for the hope of some kind of reward at the end…

But not for the promise of it.

Rewards were never promised.


	3. A Quaint Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys, thank you for all the support! I am so happy so many of you are enjoying this, I am certainly enjoying writing it. So, for those that read chapter 2 right after I posted it I have since edited it and added the ending of that chapter to the beginning of this one. I just thought it worked better. I did it asap so hopefully for many it won't be a repeat. That part isn't long anyways.  
> Anywho, thank you for the support, sorry for any errors, ANNNNNND, I hope you enjoy!

_Clink…_

_Clink…_

_Clatter…_

Megatron’s faceplates never changed as he walked, never flinched as he pulled piece after piece of jagged glass from the few seams he could reach. It was slow going considering how tired he was and that he was dragging a flailing body behind him with the other servo but his grasp on his prize never weakened, no matter how much his frame longed for it to.

_Drop him. Drop him, kill the guards, and run back to your team. Fly, fly away and never return to this shit-hole system._

A voice whispered to him as he trudged through the long underground tunnel. Maybe it was because of blood loss but he didn’t know if his own conscience was telling him to abandon this ill-fated venture or if he was remembering all those that warned him of this job in the first place.

**_Just continue on. We need this bounty, we need the credits, the notoriety… Magnus needs this… We all do._ **

The guards, or whatever they were, said not a word as they walked behind Megatron, each emitting only short grunts or growls if he walked too slowly. The Transformer wasn’t certain of their race but they did resemble the monster pet he fought earlier except that they were larger and had a thick hide covering them rather than fur.

**_Is this why I didn’t hear from Lockdown for so long? Did he walk in and immediately come in contact with these brutes? I wonder if he came out of that unscathed?_ **

Technically Megatron didn’t care if Lockdown had been beaten into submission. Frag, he almost hoped the bastard pissed them off enough to instigate a fight but, given how ‘cordial’ they had been with him so far, he doubted that was the case.

“Where are we going?” Megatron finally asked after another few kliks of walking. He was tired, his frame ached from helm to pede, and he knew Prowl’s time limit was quickly coming to a close.

 _“If you don’t walk out of this building in thirty kliks, we are coming in.”_ Prowl’s promise rang through his helm. Anxiously he pulled up his HUD and checked how long in had been since he had left the white mech and groaned at the time. He had fifteen kliks remaining before his team came barging down here to face gods only knew what.

**_Maybe I should message them now, tell them to run? Should I run? Arrrgh, frag this…_ **

“Keep walking, boss waits for guest.” One of the hulking beasts interrupted his frantic thoughts and Megatron frowned at his words.

Not only did this creature speak common fairly comfortably, something unheard of for lower underlings, but the idea of there being a ‘boss’ waiting for him at the end of this insanely long tunnel just made Megatron’s tanks roil more nervously than before.

**_Guest? Boss? Primus, what have I gotten myself into?_ **

His fears tripled once he noticed something; the further he walked the more their steps were drowned out by the sound of what he could only assume was music.

**_Music? Music coming from a long hallway that is hidden in a basement three stories under a hotel? This is looking more and more like a setup. A setup by someone who clearly knows this city and has access to all the significant hideaways. Great._ **

He had to physically stop himself from activating his battle programming as their tense journey came to an end before a rather unremarkable metal door. It appeared to be the only way forwards and behind it held all the answers that had haunted him up to this point.

“Enter, boss awaits.” One of the guards informed him, raising an arm to push Megatron on but he quickly pulled back as the Transformer viciously snarled at him. This both relieved Megatron and concerned him.

**_He fears me even though he outweighs me by tons? That means he must know what I am capable of, but how? Neither of them have seen me fight but, maybe that I made it up to this point means something? Or, or could it be that they know of Transformer’s battle skills in general… That would be strange as I am almost certain there are no colonies settled in this system. Frag it all, now I have even more questions._ **

Through the thousands of vorns since the Exodus he and those that survived on the Iron Will had come across other Transformers rarely. The universe was a vast place after all so when they had all abandoned Cybertron with no real plans, barely functional ships, and their communication satellites blown to slag, the result was no contact with their lost brethren for a long after. 

Over the vorns of wandering Megatron and the others had come across scattered settlements of their lost species but those were mostly on planets or in star systems where energon was a natural resource, not some scrap heap like this place.

Unless…

**_Maybe a crash? Could be. Magnus has found many crash sites along the way, poor bastards._ **

Sadly, not all of the ships that left Cybertron survived to find a new place in the universe. Most of the ones that suffered such a fate were usually those filled with the less fortunate refugees, the ones whose ships were already crumbling around them when they flew from Cybertron.

The few crash sites those on the Iron Will had found had either starved to death before they crashed or had the misfortune of being alive as they smashed into whatever planet or comet crossed their path once they ran out of power.

 ** _Arrrgh, focus! This is no time to think of all that, you have your own slag to deal with._** Shivering Megatron pushed past those memories and steeled his spark. He did have his own nightmare to deal with, one he was almost certain was just going to end with a whole new set of issues.

He could mourn fools later or… Maybe others could mourn him?

 ** _Damnit, damnit, damnit!_** Gritting his denta and tightening his servo on his mark Megatron once more opened a door to the unknown.

…………………………

**_Wh-what the frag?_ **

Megatron gaped at the scene he discovered beyond the dented doorway, his optics going wide and audials ringing as he walked into what could only be described as an underground club.

Music blasted over the overcrowded chamber, species of all make were dancing in the center, their bodies rolling in a cluster of sweat and drunken laughter. Two long bars lined the western and eastern walls of the massive room, there was a stage at the front where a multi-limbed creature operated sound controls with impressive speed and scantily clad dancers twisted themselves around poles and then, at the very back, numerous table and chairs were set.

 ** _A club, so far below the surface… What the frag…_** His spark nearly jumping from his chest, Megatron peered back behind him in hopes the guards could direct him where to go, only to find the battered door now shut firmly behind him.

 ** _Fraaag…_** Growling he tried to twist the knob but, as he suspected, he was locked in. Swearing he shook his helm, his processor pounding painfully with every boom of music, he was unquestionably forming a helm ache.

“HEY! Megatron! Over here my friend!”

The silver mech started as somewhere amongst the blazing noise and glimmering lights of the club Lockdown called to him.

 ** _Friend… Ohhh you son of a…._** Ignoring the revulsion he felt for the bot, Megatron shoved all his questions and concerns way down deep and turned to face his fate.

**_Just, just see where this goes. I… It can’t be all bad right? Arrgh, frag it all._ **

Furious to the point on uncaring, Megatron shoved his way through the jumble of creatures and moved towards where the voice had come from. Luckily his species was one of a medium build in the grand scheme of things, so he was easily able to make his across the massive room without much trouble. 

It was either his size that made his journey easier or the fact that he was dragging a body, was covered in blood and brains, and had a murderous look in his optics…

But who knew?

 ** _Ugh… The scent of sweating organics._** Amazingly enough his vile aroma seemed nonexistent when compared to the masses that surrounded him. It was a small gift he supposed, at least he wasn’t about to be sent away for smelling so rancid but, he didn’t know if that was a good thing.

 ** _It is the drugs, that is what alters their scent so much. Like they are rotting from the inside out. Gods, I hope they just keep their shit together._** His faceplates scrunched up as he scowled at those around him. He didn’t mind organics, not really, and the healthy ones certainly took better care of themselves but he could never understand why some of _his kind_ actually chose to scan them for alt-forms. Most organics had flesh far frailer than their own protoform so, even if they did it to fit in better with their new homes, to him the loss of such strength seemed wasteful. 

**_Well, not all of us chose to become bounty hunters after the Reclamation. I suppose perhaps those not fighting everyday for survival are lucky._ **

As he walked it was not only the odor that he noticed but, how no one noticed him. Again, Transformers weren’t the largest of species out there but he was still pretty big! Big, covered in filth, and tugging on a body…

How did no one seem to have a problem with that!?

 ** _Is it the drugs or… Frag, how often does this happen here?_** He wondered, almost braving lifting his catch a little higher to see if there was a better reaction when he decided against it. He was already up to his neck in slag, maybe it was better that no one noticed him… As unsettling as that was.

“Ahhh, there he is!” Megatron stilled as a new voice boomed at him over the thundering music one that wasn’t Lockdown’s but eerily familiar all the same and when he finally spotted who it belonged to; he felt his spark grow cold. 

**_Oh no._** His throat tightened as he quickly brought up his HUD, preparing to send out a nonverbal warning to Prowl and the others when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed him warningly. His blazing optics shifted left to find Lockdown’s smiling faceplates right next to his. 

“Easy friend. You send a message and he will know, you activate your radio and he will know. Let’s just have a simple chat before you send your crew to their deaths, ok?” The other bot told him in a hushed tone, his smile never wavering as he led the now stiff Megatron and his prize to one of the VIP tables. 

**_Shit, shit, SHIT!_** Silently fuming, Megatron allowed himself to be steered forward, but made certain his battle protocols were activated. What he thought was possibly going to be a pool of trouble had just become an ocean and he was drowning in it.

Lockdown led him to a long table in the back, one that had short walls surrounding it with vast windows at the top so he could still see the dance floor, but the noise was far less overwhelming. There were also two doors set at each corner behind the table and in front of each of them stood even larger guards than the ones in the hall.

Choking back a growl Megatron stopped just beside the table, his optics scanning the creature seated there and those that surrounded it nervously. ** _More sentinels, some underlings spread out, I am sure there are more scattered throughout the club…_**

Lockdown stepped up next to him, his smile rigid but bright as ever before he nodded towards their hulking host. “I assume he needs no introduction?” He asked inspiring Megatron’s dentae to ground together so hard they hurt. 

“I know who you are, Finn Stal.” He growled not even trying to hide his distrust of the syndicate leader. 

Not bothered in the least by his cold response Finn beamed up at Megatron with a flash of brilliantly white fangs. “Ohhh! Ho, ho, ho! Your images on the interweb do you no justice Megatron. You are far more impressive up close.”

Megatron shifted uneasily under the approving stare. “I wasn’t even aware my crew was known in these parts.” He answered evenly, his optics flashing at Lockdown suspiciously but Finn merely laughed at his concern.

“You aren’t, not really or, you weren’t until now.” He noted with a nod to the poor bastard Megatron held. “But your work tonight, my… I must say I am deeply, deeply impressed! Please, sit.” He offered, happily gesturing to the two seats across from him before lifting a hand and waving to one of the guards behind to him. “Ty, please take poor Mr. Alme off our guest’s hands. I think it would be easier to talk without him crying so…”

“Frag that.” Megatron interrupted, his optics flashing as he raised his cannon and pointed it right at his host’s face. “He stays with me…” He started, Finn’s men immediately closing in on him to protect their boss but he waved them off with a laugh.

“Easy friend. I have no intention of ruining your chances for a reward, nor do I intend to harm you.” He assured the mech before sighing heavily as Megatron’s grip tightened. “Very well, have it your way but I think his wailing may hinder your ability to pay attention to what I am about to offer you and that… That could be a harrowing mistake indeed.” He added, his tone decidedly darker by the end.

Megatron glared at him, his optics going from his unexpected host to Lockdown’s pleading optics and back again. “Fine.” He muttered furiously, lifting his target and lowering his cannon as the one called Ty stepped forwards. “But make no mistake, I will receive the reward for this mark… One way or another Finn, and I am not afraid to fight for it.” He snarled.

Finn scoffed at his threat. “Let us hope it does not come to that then, yes?” Was all he said before, with a thundering spark, Megatron watched his prize get pulled away to one of the back doors as it screamed to Finn in some language.

“Aegg! Kack te le bannn!?”

The young Captain didn’t understand _what_ the creature was saying but considering the desperation he heard he felt his spark clench worriedly. To him it was almost sounded like his target was asking for help, as if he knew Finn…

 ** _Fuck. It is one of his, isn’t it? Ohh, what have I stepped into?_** Megatron groaned inwardly as he and Lockdown settled uncomfortably before their host yet his optics were sharp as ever as he studied his potential new employer, or potential new target.

Finn Stal was a Doxian, massive lizard like organics that rivaled Transformers in size and stature. From their greenish grey scales, long fanged muzzles and sharp, intelligent eyes it almost seemed their natural design was created to warn others of their ferocity. Megatron didn’t know much of the species except that they were rather famous for cleverly worming their way into the political spectrum across many star systems giving them power and influence over planets and people they had no true right to have, and those were just the lawful ones.

The unlawful, like the one toothily grinning at him now, found their gifts to be more useful in the underground scene; controlling crime at the highest levels in separate organizations… 

Organizations like the one Megatron’s mark was currently working for and this one apparently presided over. **_It was his underling we took tonight and yet… Yet he seems happy with our actions, WHY!?_**

Finn licked at his elongated fangs as his eyes scoured Megatron’s frame as attentively as Megatron’s optics did his. Well, perhaps not _as_ attentively.

“I am pleased you know who I am.” Finn drawled, his clawed hands tapping amusedly on the table top. “I am not a stranger to introducing myself but I much prefer it when those I am dealing with already know. Helps with persuasion.” 

Megatron choked back another growl. “You know the target, don’t you? You know who we were hired to capture because he is one of yours. Why haven’t you killed us Finn? I had heard you weren’t one to waste time on games.” 

The lizard snickered in response, his hands clasping delightedly in front of him as his appraisal of the Transformer intensified. “What a pleasure it is to speak with another intellectual being, Captain. Life is a game Megatron. I just enjoy being the one that writes the rules, especially when some of my pieces make the wrong moves. It is then that I come in and get them back on the right path. Like Mr. Alme who needed to be reminded how important it is to respect his betters or… Or someone like yourself.” He offered with another grin, a grin that made Megatron’s fuel boil. 

“I am not one of you pieces _Doxian_.” Megatron hissed through his dentae but his host only scoffed at his defiance.

“Megatroooon… Everything, every creature on this planet, _right now,_ is a piece of mine. Most just don’t know it until I want them to.” His explained nonchalantly before waving his clawed hand towards the two Transformers. “Like you and the crews you have spread across my city at the moment. Well, what is left of them… Forgive me Lockdown, but I hope you understand… Business is business.” 

Megatron’s spark skipped a pulse. **_He, he knows, doesn’t he? He knows where my crew is, where the Iron Will is!? Bastard!_**

“What do you _want_ Finn?” He snarled, his cannon warming as it flared to life but again the fragger only smiled at his threat.

“Ahhh, right to the point. I like that.” Finn cheered before raising one of his hands and motioning to someone hidden deeper in the club. “First let me begin with the fact that it was _me_ that set you on this job in the first place.” 

The silver mech blinked at him in confusion before peering at Lockdown. “Did you know this?” He asked sharply but before the other mech could answer Finn burst out laughing. 

“Of course he didn’t!” He exclaimed, snorting at the silver mech indignantly. “You said you knew me Megatron and yet you doubt my aptitude for clandestineness? Foolish at best on your part, but I digress...” 

**_Arrogant fragger._ **

Megatron’s optics narrowed. “Why would you hire someone to capture one of your own?” He inquired suspiciously. “Why would you want to send your own asset into the hands of the local regulators and risk him becoming an informant? Unless…” He paused, his optics blazing as Finn continued to merely smile at him. “Unless you never intended for him to make it there at all.”

The Doxian chuckled, his slitted eyes flashing a fiery red as one of the dance floor’s strobe lights hit them. “Seems you are catching on Megatron.” He mused, his fangs glittering nearly as brightly as his eyes. He looked positively ecstatic, to a point that it was unnerving. “Took you longer than I had hoped but, you got there so that is something… I suppose.”

A growl tore from Megatron’s vocalizer. “Again, you are just playing with us. Tell me Finn, is there nothing you do that doesn’t involve childish games?” He hissed furiously.

Finn exhaled, his large form leaning back in his chair and claws tenting in front his muzzle thoughtfully before he answered. “Like games Megatron, death is just another part of life.” He mused, his tone almost regretful sounding before his eyes hardened and scaled digits clasped together so tightly they cracked. “Some just deserve to encounter that inevitability earlier than others, regardless if they are some insolent subordinate or… Or if they are our own kin.”

Megatron’s shoulders tensed, his optics fleeting from Lockdown and back to Finn anxiously. “That sounds like a suspiciously pointed example.”

Finn smiled at him. “Astute, I enjoy intelligent hires Megatron. Even when they fail to notice the traps they have allowed themselves to fall for. Can’t have those working for me so clever they outsmart me, now can I?”

“So, you set all this up? Why not just call us in on this new job first instead of dealing with that fragger?” Lockdown pressed heatedly.

Finn frowned at him. “As I said, I value intelligence only so far, but I have a grave disdain for fools Lockdown. Be careful what side of that line you wish to remain on.”

Roughly rubbing two digits against his forehelm Megatron vented out in frustration. “It was a test Lockdown, to see what we were capable of.”

A slow clap followed his explanation. “Exactly so.” The Doxian agreed approvingly. “You see, you are correct that few in this system know of your two crews, an element that suits my needs of you impeccably. Yet, I knew little of your talents as well so I needed to be certain you had the skills to handle what I have in mind. Thus, the test.”

Rigidly, Megatron tilted his helm to where the guard had dragged his bounty off to. He figured he knew the answer to his next question but was compelled to ask it anyways because, why not add more fuel to this fire?

“Is the mark even alive anymore?” He inquired coldly, ignoring Lockdown’s strained vent afterwards as he set his blazing optics on his host.

Finn met his glare evenly and scoffed. “Of course not.”

**_Frag it all…._ **

Lockdown was on his pedes in an instant. “YOU SON OF A…” He started only to pause his rant as Megatron growled and pushed him back down in his seat.

“ _Shut up_ Lockdown.” The silver mech snapped, his own spark hammering wildly at the seemingly simple admission. He wasn’t sure what worried him more, the fact that Finn had no qualms telling him and Lockdown that he had killed their bounty or the growing realization of just how little control they had in what was happening.

He imagined the dread he was currently suffocating in landed somewhere in the middle.

Finn’s eyes had never left Megatron’s, even after Lockdown’s ‘moment’. “You will still receive your just rewards, I promise you that.” He told them calmly, before reaching out and plucking a glass of some golden liquid off of one of the trays his servants held out for him. “Drink?” He asked the two Transformers kindly.

“ _No._ ” Megatron snarled in response, his optics twitching as he watched the Doxian shrug and take a long pull from his before continuing.

“Very well.” Finn answered, licking some of the amber liquid off his lips and humming appreciatively at the taste. “As for the reward, not only will it be paid but I will even add to the funds for all of your troubles along the way.”

“Or to help bribe us into what ever game you want to play now.” Megatron retorted sharply and the Doxian laughed.

“I suppose that may be part of it as well.” He agreed, sitting back once more and swirling his drink as he considered the two mech’s before him. “Obviously neither of you like me, but you do know who I am and that when I promise an award, I deliver. Yes?”

Lockdown snarled at him. “Pfft, we will see. So far all I have gotten from you is a helm ache and a bunch of dead crew members.” He complained yet Finn only shrugged.

“Hire a better crew then. It is not my fault you went cheap on this because you anticipated your old ship mates to bear the brunt of the danger.” Finally, his eyes shifted to the smaller Transformer, their long pupils dilating in tight as he focused in on him. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have left the Iron Will in the first place Lockdown, seems like you have struggled ever since going rouge.”

As Lockdown growled back Megatron felt his faceplates drain of color. **_He knows about Lockdown having been part of our crew? How? Who the frag is this guy and how long has he been looking into us?_**

Anxiously Megatron leaned towards his host. “What is this Finn? You tell us you needed to test us because you didn’t know what we are capable of but somehow you have information that few have, or even _care to_!” Though unintended, he was yelling by the end, loud enough to have some of those guarding Finn twitch worriedly but their boss waved them off.

Again, that wretched smile lifted on the Doxian’s muzzle. “Very astute once more Megatron. I enjoy learning more about you and that is what I truly I was most excited to have a chance to do with this test.”

Blinking in confusion Megatron leaned away from the creature. “Me? Why?” He asked, receiving a frown for his inquiry.

“Come now, Megatron. You were doing so well with impressing me, don’t stumble now.” He reprimanded the mech with a shake of his head and a sigh. “But, if you need my actions explained… You have been Captain of the Iron Will for what, a handful of missions? You have done well in those but it was Magnus that built the reputation you exploit to get hired in the first place. I needed to see what _you_ could handle now that he is… _Indisposed_ , let’s say.”

Megatron swallowed hard, his questions about just how much Finn knew about him and his crew growing by the klik. “You have certainly done your homework on me and my crew.” He noted uncomfortably.

Finn shrugged once more. “I have merely done enough so that we might have a fair conversation Megatron. I mean, you know who I am…”

“Fine, whatever.” The silver mech interrupted with a snarl and a shake of his helm. “I do not know why I bother to ask about what you know anyways. I doubt I will get a straight answer out of you.” He muttered, sighing heavily before turning towards the dance floor behind him.

**_What a fragging mess, and it just gets worse. Ratchet is going to beat my aft into… Wait! What time is it!?_ **

Having been so preoccupied with Finn and his slag, Megatron had completely forgotten about the time limit Prowl had given him. Frantically he pulled up his HUD to contact the mech but as he did so he noticed Finn’s eyes narrow dangerously at him.

“They are detained, but unharmed Megatron.” He informed the Captain, his tone light yet his eyes were sharp as knives as they bore into Megatron’s wide, flickering ones. “A brave team you have, I must say. Not many would race into unknown dangers after what they have been through already. That says much about your ability to lead. You obviously inspire loyalty.”

Megatron’s cannon crackled to life. “You have my _crew_?” He hissed, his frame shaking with fury and dread.

The Doxian nodded slowly, his eyes fleeting from Megatron’s optics to his cannon but he made no move to call for protection from the mech. “I do, and they will remain unharmed as long as we can continue with our chat in a respectful manner.” His lips curled at that last bit. “That isn’t too much to ask, is it? We haven’t even gotten to my offer yet.”

At this point Megatron was trembling so badly the table vibrated under his arms but, he knew he was stuck between a pit and this monster. Venting in deeply he drew his weapon back. “And if we refuse your offer, Finn? What happens then?”

His smile growing once Megatron settled back Finn tilted his head thoughtfully. “Let us cross that bridge when we get to it?” He suggested, taking another moment to allow the two mechs to calm further before he slapped his hands together and sat up. “Alright, now that I have your attention and we have been introduced, let us get down to business.”

Beside him Lockdown huffed in irritation. “Bout time.” He muttered, but he did so quietly. Obviously, he too was catching on to how badly they were drowning at the moment and didn’t want to give the monster that tricked them any more reason to ‘change the game’ they were blindly playing.

 ** _I swear Lockdown, I could strangle you myself._** Megatron thought as he begrudgingly sat back in his chair to listen. For now, he could do little else, especially with Finn detaining his people.

**_Magnus, I am so sorry. You have never gotten us into a situation like this before. I… I should have listened to you and Ratchet. I should have known to trust my instincts rather than allow my desperation to help you blind me to… Frag it all. What have I done?_ **

Pushing past the suffocating guilt he felt Megatron tried his best to focus on Finn’s words. He needed to be smarter. He had foolishly let Lockdown handle negotiations the first time and he would be damned if he allowed this bastard to take more advantage of his ignorance than he already had.

Rubbing his aching forehelm Megatron ran through what he had learned thus far. “Your new job, you mentioned sharing blood with someone?” He offered wearily, wiping at some of the gore covering his chest as he waited for an answer.

“Yes, my brother to be precise. I fear he has become a bit of a hinderance of late.” The lizard told them, before taking another sip of his drink. “Now, normally taking care of someone that _upsets_ me is an easy fix. As you can clearly gather from tonight. If this situation was different I wouldn’t waste the credits to hire someone else to steal the pleasure of watching that bastard drown in his own fluids from me but, unfortunately that is not the case. I will not get into every little detail, as there is a plethora of reasons why this needs to be handled delicately, but I will start with the fact that my brother is the heir to the family business.” 

Megatron’s frame stiffened at that piece of information but he decided to remain silent until Finn finished.

Sighing loudly the crime lord waved his hands out around them. “My wealth and power are nothing comparably to my father’s or, is it Sire for you Transformers?” He wondered with a tilt of his head before waving the concern away. “Anyways, publicly taking my brother down would be a disgrace for me in the family, if not resulting in death thus, I need someone’s help.” 

Megatron growled at him. “This is sounding more and more dangerous by the klik.” He noted angrily. “If your father is so powerful that even _you_ fear him, why would I want to spit in his face and give him cause to turn his rage on me and my crew?” 

The lizard laughed. “You already made that choice Megatron. You knew you were hauling in a high-ranking figure tonight and you agreed to the job knowing you were going to piss somebody with immense power off.” 

The silver bot snarled back at him. “ _Fuck you_. You have played with us since the beginning! I have no problem taking down disgusting underlings but taking out heirs to syndicates is a death sentence!” He hissed before pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. His optics went to Lockdown. “I knew this was going to be a nightmare, you can take this one Lockdown. I have no intention of sending my crew in to be slaughtered.” 

Calmly Finn peered up at him. “I would advise you sit Megatron, and let me finish.” He told the mech his voice even and controlled but the moment the words were out of his mouth every one of the guards surrounding the table leveled their weapons at both Lockdown and Megatron.

“Plus,” Finn continued with a small laugh. “Think of your crew, your family. It would be a shame were this meeting to go sour, don’t you agree?”

Megatron’s optics flashed. “Perhaps you are underestimating just who _I_ am Finn. Perhaps my experience in being Captain is lacking but if you have done your digging on Magnus thoroughly you would know there is a reason he picked me to take his place.”

Sitting back the Doxian smirked at him. “Oh, I have a fairly clear understanding as to why he picked _you_. Perhaps more so than you do yourself.” He answered, humming knowingly when Megatron’s expression turned to one of confusion. Gleefully he gestured to the seat across from him. “Please sit? I have no desire to see this turn violent. I believe we could work together and both benefit greatly from it. If you would just sit long enough to hear me out.”

Optics flickering angrily between Lockdown and Finn, Megatron growled and slowly lowered himself down once more. “Fine… What is the job?”

“I like to begin with the reward first, don’t you?” Finn wondered, snapping his fingers together and summoning one of his men to his side. He grabbed the small tablet presented with a nod before placing it between him and the two wary bots. “If you succeed in this endeavor your payment will be more credits than you can imagine, and trust me, I know how greedy you hunters can be… But you will have also made a very well-connected friend, _me_.” Finn began, ignoring how both mechs growled at the word friend. He continued. “Though our relationship is, _strained_ currently, once the new mark is out of the way _this friend_ will possess numerous high-tech transport shuttles that are currently being wasted on slave trading. Shuttles that could not only be used to collect the scattered remains of your dying race but are also armed with top of the line defense systems. Slave trading is a rather violent business practice at times, unsurprisingly, but yes… After all this those ships would fall to me and, in turn, you.” 

Both of the mech’s optics widened at this news, each looking from Finn to each other as they realized what this offer could do for not only them, but many others.

“We… We could go home? Go home and, and fight?” Lockdown whispered in awe but Megatron was not so easily swayed. 

“Frag that. I don’t care how powerful he thinks these ships are, nothing can get through the Quintessons’ shield. We failed then and will fail again! Never mind that we don’t even know where Cybertron is at this point!” He exclaimed irritably yet for some reason his spark was thrumming. 

The Doxian rumbled in thought. “You aren’t taking in the whole picture Megatron. Comparing your race _now_ to how they were _before_ is like comparing skyte to cloral. You have evolved over these thousands of years of exile, you have all grown stronger, smarter! You are survivors!” He cheered, raising his fist to his chest proudly. “Yours was a peace-loving race back then, ambushed by creatures that had had just as much time after their own defeat to evolve and recover what they lost. Now it is your turn! It is time for a second Reclamation and, I doubt they will ever see it coming.” 

Lockdown turned in his chair, his green optics wide with wonder as he stared up at his fellow hunter. “Megatron, we would be heroes! The saviors of Cybert…” 

“Just WAIT!” Megatron snapped, abruptly ending the mech’s rant before glaring at Finn suspiciously. “This… This is too much, even for a creature as powerful as you. You are willing to give us a fortune _and_ a fleet? No one is so giving, especially not you Finn. What is it you aren’t telling us this time?” 

Finn shrugged indifferently. “Dealing with my brother is very important to me. The wealth and influence I will receive once he is _taken care_ of is immeasurable, especially when that wretched father of mine dies, I will have it all then.” He sighed longingly at the thought. “And as for the ships, what is an armada to me anyways? I do not deal in slaves thus have no real reason to keep them beyond selling them. Even that would be difficult given the history of the ship’s ID codes and I doubt there are too many looking to buy ships with cages in them.” 

Megatron chewed on his lower derma nervously. **_This, this seems too good to be true._**

“You have lied to us already. How do I know you won’t do so again?” He growled and again Finn could only offer him a shrug in response. 

“You don’t, but is that truly surprising? Whenever two beings make an agreement there is always a level of mistrust and ambiguity attached to it, but…” His eyes sparkled up at the Transformer. “But I suppose you need to ask yourself if your fear outweighs the possible gains? The gains for you AND your race as a whole. Or SHIT, sell the damn shuttles for the credits! Once you have them I do not care what you do, that is for you to decide but, you must also decide now whether or not to take this chance. Once you leave here this deal expires.” 

Lockdown peered up at Megatron desperately. “Megatron, we can do this! Between our two teams, well, I will need to grab a new crew but… I know we will be able to handle anything! Just think of what comes after!” He insisted but his fellow hunter remained silent. 

Optics flickering Megatron vented out nervously. **_This job could get us all killed, that or hunted for the rest of our lives and that is if we succeed! But, IF we succeed we could leave this wretched system, escape to our own and have enough credits to outfit our people with gear to fight. Fight either the Quintessons or any syndicate bastards that come after us after. We would have shuttles that aren’t losing pieces by the day… That is if the colonies even want to return home. Arrrgh! I, I am just ONE MECH, how can I make such a choice for my people?_**

Finn studied Megatron intently as the mech warred with himself. “You know, there is a reason I specifically elected to hire Transformers for this job.” He began, pausing as Megatron growled at him. 

“You are using our desperation against us.” He hissed knowingly and was surprised when the lizard nodded. 

“That is part of it true, but there are many out there that are desperate. Many hunters with more experience as well. This hunt will be a difficult one, I assure you of that, and not many would ever dare to step into these waters but, as I said, that isn’t the only reason.” He hinted before gesturing towards the two mechs. “It is no secret Cyber-Organics like yourselves are known for being tough fucking bastards, even if you lost your planet. Many organics wish to every god in the known systems that they had your plating or ability to transform as it lends you an incredible advantage over us. Well, most of us.” He added with a smirk. “And it is those qualities that will make all the difference sending your kind in to handle this job rather than other sentients. As you so eloquently put it earlier, I have done my research while I prepared this job.” 

Megatron’s optics slid up to the Doxian. “What of your kind? I heard your scales rival our plating.” He pointed out with a nod to the Doxian’s arms. “I have heard you can even camouflage yourselves, fairly impressive advantage I would say.”

His host grinned fiendishly at his analysis. “That is true, but again, this situation needs to be handled delicately. Using my brethren to destroy another of their own kind, well… In my own opinion it seems tasteless. Though ruthless, we Doxians like to think of ourselves as evolved. Most of us at least.” His eyes narrowed then though, his expression hardening in a way Megatron immediately didn’t like. “I hope you do not possess the same displeasure when it comes to killing your own kind.” 

**_Shit, I knew there was more to this._ **

“You want us to kill Transformers?” Megatron hissed in disgust, his revulsion growing when Lockdown scowled at him like one would a child. 

“Megatron, does that really bother you?” The other mech scoffed irritably. 

“ _Yes_ Lockdown, and it should you as well. There are few enough out there as it is, I do not kill my own kind unless absolutely necessary.” The silver bot retorted when Finn raised a clawed hand and smiled at him. 

“Would it ease your bleeding spark to know that, while under my brother’s employment, _these_ Transformers have readily assisted in capturing, enslaving, and murdering others of your kind _for him_?” He asked slyly, licking at his fangs as Megatron’s optics flashed with fury. 

“ _Bullshit_. From the few colonies I have been too, I know we Transformers might not all be virtuous but we do try to respect one another. We were a peaceful people before the exile, remember?” He snarled yet his spark clenched at the lizard continued to look absolutely thrilled by his anger and perhaps, his ignorance. 

“Evolution leads to changes of all kinds, Megatron.” Finn drawled with a regretful sigh. “As I said before, yours is a different species now, and though _you_ were fortunate enough to be raised by honorable elders and live somewhat comfortably… Others were not so blessed.”

For a moment Megatron hung his helm and considered the Doxian’s words, his and that which he had learned from Magnus.

There was one time, when he was still a youngling, when Magnus had taken him off-ship to assist in collecting on a bounty. He remembered them both being surprised to find another group of Transformers that, like them, had not settled on some planet after the Reclamation but wandered the systems as mercenaries.

Initially, Megatron had been overjoyed to find the group and rushed over to greet them. He had figured that was what Magnus normally did with the few colonies they had come across but the moment he began to walk towards them his Captain had uncharacteristically grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back. Confused and worried Megatron had asked the older bot why but Magnus only answered him with a hissed warning.

_“Not everyone is like us Megatron. We hunt but we do so honorably; through the Guild as it should be. Those that do so beyond the rules are not to be trusted young one, no matter where they hail from or what they look like. Do not forget this lesson.”_

Slowly Megatron lifted his helm again, his optics dim as Magnus’s words whirled through his processor. **_Perhaps I am more naïve than I thought?_**

Finn nodded as a look of grim understanding fell over his guest’s faceplates. “Oh yes… It is sad enough when one of your famously decrepit ships finally plummets from the heavens and the crew inside dies but… Just imagine when it falls and somehow those inside survive?” He lamented yet still Megatron felt his spark ache with doubt.

“I… I have seen some of these crash sites Finn. I have read the Captain’s logs, seen the destruction firsthand and I have never heard of there being any survivors. I mean, they fall from fragging space!” He exclaimed, shivering as he recalled the images of those crashes for the second time that night.

Once was more than enough.

The Doxian glared flatly at him. “Yes, _most_ perish but the earlier crafts, those that started off in far better shape but had painfully ignorant crews, tend to have something known as stasis pods within them. Do you know what those are, or how strong they can be?”

Megatron nodded. “I have heard of them, found a few as well _with_ its victim crushed inside. They aren’t so strong.” He retorted yet paused as the Doxian scoffed at him like a fool.

“Tsk, tsk, Megatron. Even you should understand the basic fundamentals of chance.” He scolded before waving his servo dismissively. “Regardless if you want to believe me or not, it happens. Some survive and many of them tend to be those that were too small for the stasis pods to begin with. Thus, less chance to be crushed by the capsule meant to protect them... If you get my meaning.”

“Sparklings…” Megatron whispered in a strangled tone, peering at Lockdown with horrified optics and even he was surprised to find the other mech sharing his same expression.

Finn shook his head somberly. “Just imagine what it must feel like to survive one of those crashes. Devastating, I am certain, but once their distress signals are suddenly answered and by their own long-lost brethren no less, brethren that they gratefully allow to board…” 

He stopped then, his façade of sorrow falling away and eyes lifting to Megatron’s blazing ones pointedly. The slits in the center were dilated so tight it gave them a demonic appearance. “From my understanding Megatron, my brother insists if any elders are found aboard the ships they be shot instantly. It makes it easier for them to grab the sparklings afterwards, since the young ones cannot fight for themselves. He wants them young too, they are more apt to accept training for whatever twisted or perverse job he will later use them for.”

“Sick bastard.” Lockdown growled yet Megatron remained silent.

 ** _Gods… Primus, is this what you wanted for us? To be lost in the universe, all of us scrambling to survive or being taking as sparklings and… Arrrgh! What could we have done so wrong to have you leave us to this or… Or did you see the potential for such evil in us before we did? Did you see what we could become and, and decided to abandon us because of that?_** Megatron turned his helm away, his spark was thundering in his chest so loudly it almost blocked out the music blasting all around him. 

**_My own kind falling to those levels!?_** He glanced over at Lockdown, his rage increasing as he noticed how smugly the other mech stared back. **_Arrgh, fragger knows I cannot deny this now. He could at least hide his arrogance._**

“Think of what I am offering you Megatron.” Finn’s voice broke through his thoughts and Megatron resentfully looked back at the Doxian. “You will be paid well, get ships to do fuck all with, AND possibly get your planet back while saving some of your fellow Transformers along the way. All it would take is one job.” 

**_He says that like this will be easy._** Megatron noted bitterly but he knew better. With any job he had EVER taken on he knew the reward reflected just how difficult it would be to earn it and this… This was truly more than he could ever imagine. 

He could only ponder at what the cost would be for such rewards. 

“So, what is the job.” He inquired irritably. “You have told us hardly anything so far.”

Finn huffed at that. “That isn’t true, I have provided you with more than a sufficient amount of intel to make a choice. Perchance even more than you receive for most contracts. I know it has been more than I provided for Mr. Alem’s capture. In fact, I believe you purely took your guild’s credentials affiliated with the offer and based your willingness to accept the job off of those. You didn’t even need a name.” He answered with a pointed look towards Lockdown, one Megatron shared.

“Yes, but now you are dealing me and I need more before I agree.” Megatron snapped, his optics narrowing angrily at his grumbling ‘partner’ before turning back to face Finn. “What are we meant to do with your brother? Kill him? How are we supposed to get close? What star system does he do business on? What…”

Groaning loudly his host rolled his eyes. “So skeptical Megatron. Tell me, did Magnus always have every detail laid out to him before accepting a bounty?”

Optic twitching the young Captain shook his helm. “No, but he never dealt with a client like you.”

“Pity for him then. I could have made him a rich mech…” Finn murmured disappointedly but quickly shrugged. “This is all I can give you Megatron. What I can reveal and still allow you and your crew to walk away at least. I say anymore without a contract binding us and you go and run your mouth, forgive me ‘intake’, and it could ruin me. Shit, what I have said up to this point could do enough damage on its own so… It is time to make a decision, gentlemen”

Megatron’s spark thundered as his host lowered his arm and pushed the datapad he had placed between them slowly towards him.

“Here is half of what I am offering you, along with a detailed copy of our agreement. You will get the rest of the reward in the end, per Guild rules.” Finn informed them, his eyes scanning between the two Transformers keenly. “I know my brother and I know the might the crazy bastard possesses _thus_ each of your teams will be needed to succeed. I suggest Lockdown, that your next team consist of mostly your kind. That is imperative to the success of this job, but I am sure Megatron can help convince some to your side given his blooming reputation. A reputation that after tonight has increased at least four ranks thanks to the capture of our slimy friend. Our contract will begin only if you are both on board.” 

Lockdown’s optic twitched a bit at that but he nodded. “Megatron? I know I am in, are you?” He asked before peering up at the taller bot quizzically. 

**_Fucking Lockdown… Just agrees to anything without thinking about the others he might be dooming as well. But… Do we even have a choice in this? Finn himself told us we already knew too much. I doubt he will let us leave alive at this point… Oh Magnus, what do I do? How could I screw up so entirely?_ **

Venting in deep and cursing himself for ever getting involved with this in the first place Megatron nodded curtly. “Fine, I am in.” He growled. 

Finn’s fanged smile gleamed devilishly as Megatron glared heatedly at him from across the table. “Excellent choice my friend. Excellent choice indeed. It seems we have a contract.”

Choking back the urge to vomit Megatron snarled quietly at his new employer. “It seems we do.”


End file.
